My Partner
by petitewinsy
Summary: Sakura adalah gadis populer di sekolahnya. Namun kehidupannya berubah drastis ketika ia harus dipasangkan dengan seorang anak bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang dianggap aneh oleh seisi sekolah. R
1. Chapter 1

**My Partner**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. **

Summary :

Sakura adalah gadis populer di sekolahnya. Namun kehidupannya berubah drastis ketika ia harus dipasangkan dengan seorang anak aneh bernama Sasuke Uchiha yang dianggap aneh oleh seisi sekolah.

**Please enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Tik tok tik tok._

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11.30, lima belas menit sebelum istirahat siang. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya sambil melihat ke depan kelas, ke arah Kurenai-sensei yang sedang menjelaskan materi pelajaran Bahasa Inggris hari ini. Dengan bosan gadis itu mencatat materi yang diberikan oleh guru di depannya itu hingga sebuah kertas melayang ke arahnya. Sakura membuka gulungan kertas yang ia sudah tahu dari mana asalnya.

_Hey, dahi lebar, sepulang sekolah antarkan aku shopping. Aku butuh baju baru untuk kencan pertamaku dengan Shikamaru malam ini._

_Ino._

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Ino, sahabat baik Sakura, memang terkenal dengan kecentilannya. Namun, setelah Shikamaru mengajaknya kencan, kecentilan Ino semakin bertambah dan itu membuat Sakura sedikit sebal. Tapi yang membuatnya lebih frustasi lagi adalah fakta bahwa Ino mengalahkannya dalam taruhan mereka untuk siapa yang mendapatkan pacar terlebih dahulu.

_Tch, pakai saja baju yang ada. Aku sedang malas untuk shopping hari ini. _

Sakura menuliskan jawabannya dan berusaha melemparkannya kembali ke bangku di seberangnya akan tetapi terhenti oleh Kurenai-sensei yang memanggil namanya. "Haruno Sakura, ini bukan saatnya untuk bermain lempar kertas," ucap Kurenai-sensei dengan tegas. Sakura memandang Kurenai-sensei yang sudah berdiri tepat di depannya dan mengambil gulungan kertas yang dipegang Sakura.

"Hm, merencanakan _shopping_ di saat pelajaran masih berlangsung. Sungguh brilian," kata Kurenai-sensei sambil memandang ke arah Sakura dan Ino yang tertunduk malu. "Tapi akan lebih brilian lagi jika kalian memperhatikan materi yang saya ajarkan hari ini mengenai _project _yang akan kalian kerjakan nanti. Jadi Sakura, Ino, apa kalian bisa menjelaskan _project_ apa yang saya sampaikan tadi di muka kelas ?"

Sakura dan Ino hanya bisa menelan ludah dan diam di kursi mereka. Kurenai-sensei menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali berjalan ke muka kelas.

"Ini yang terjadi jika kalian tidak memperhatikan selama pelajaran berlangsung. Jadi adakah yang berkenan untuk memberitahukan kepada dua nona ini apa yang saya katakan mengenai _project_ kalian ?" tanya Kurenai-sensei kepada seisi kelas.

"SAYA, SAYA, SAYA !" teriak seorang bocah lelaki berambut pirang yang mengacungkan tangan dengan penuh antusias.

"Tsk, seperti kau memperhatikan saja Naruto," kata Kiba dengan senyuman menyeringai dan membuat seisi kelas tertawa.

"HEY ! Tapi aku benar-benar memperhatikan !" balas Naruto dengan suara kerasnya yang mampu menandingi riuh tawa seisi kelas.

"Ya, ya, Naruto. Aku mengerti. Tapi lebih baik aku mendengar informasi _project_ ini dari Kiba daripada dirimu," kata Ino. "Hey, apa masalahmu denganku ?" tanya Naruto sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya kepada Ino.

"Semuanya tenang !" perintah Kurenai-sensei. "Naruto, duduk !"

Ketika kelas sudah mulai kembali tenang dan Naruto duduk di kursinya, Kurenai-sensei melanjutkan, "Seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya, kalian akan melakukan _project_ Bahasa Inggris ini berpasangan. Kalian akan mengamati kehidupan teman pasangan kalian dan menuliskannya dalam sebuah narasi. Waktu tugas ini adalah sebulan. Pada saat pengumpulan, tugas yang terbaik akan dimasukkan ke dalam koran sekolah dan dipresentasikan di depan pertemuan orang tua bulan depan. Apakah kalian berdua mengerti sekarang ?" Sakura dan Ino menganggukkan kepala mereka tanda mengerti.

"Jadi, apakah kami akan memilih _partner_ kami sendiri, _sensei_ ?" tanya Sakura.

"Untuk masalah _partner _saya yang akan menentukannya." Murid-murid di kelas kembali ricuh mendengar perkataan Kurenai-sensei tersebut. Banyak yang mengeluh karena tidak bisa memilih pasangan masing-masing.

"Saya tahu kalian akan mengeluh, tapi justru inilah inti dari tugas ini. Kalian harus mengenal orang diluar teman-teman dekat kalian dan menuliskan apa yang kalian ketahui mengenai mereka dalam waktu sebulan. Saya akan menempelkannya di papan pengumuman dan kalian bisa melihatnya selepas sekolah nanti," kata Kurenai-sensei.

Sakura mendesah dengan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru Bahasa Inggrisnya itu. _Kenapa harus ada tugas semacam ini sih ? Aku harap aku tidak mendapatkan salah satu dari kelompok orang-orang aneh._

_Ring ring ring._

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Sakura berdiri dan merapikan buku-bukunya setelah Kurenai-sensei mengakhiri pelajaran. Ia dan Ino berjalan menuju cafetaria untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman mereka.

"Huh, bikin susah saja _project _kali ini. Memangnya apa hubungannya tugas Bahasa Inggris dengan mengenal teman sekelas. Maksudku kita sudah kelas dua di sini, masa adaptasi sudah lewat setahun yang lalu," gerutu Ino.

"Kau benar. Mendengar inti tugas ini saja aku sudah malas, apalagi untuk mengerjakannya," timpal Sakura yang berjalan di sebelah Ino.

"Hey Ino, Sakura, sebelah sini !" seru seorang gadis dengan gulungan rambut di kedua sisinya yang dikenal dengan Tenten. Di sebelahnya duduk Hinata, gadis pendiam dan pemalu yang merupakan pewaris dari keluarga Hyuga.

Ino dan Sakura berjalan menuju kedua gadis yang sudah duduk di meja yang berada di tengah cafetaria, tempat mereka biasa berkumpul.

"Ada apa ? Kalian terlihat lesu," tanya Tenten kepada kedua teman baiknya yang baru saja bergabung. Sakura mendesah sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Kau tidak akan percaya dengan tugas dari Kurenai-sensei. Sungguh membuat frustasi."

"Oh, apakah maksud kalian tugas narasi berpasangan itu ?" tanya Hinata dengan suara pelannya. Ino dan Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan, sedangkan Tenten hanya tertawa kecil yang membuat Ino dan Sakura menatapnya heran.

"Tunggu saja sampai kalian melihat siapa pasangan kalian," kata Tenten menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak terlontar dari Sakura dan Ino.

"Oh ya ? Siapa pasanganmu ?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Oh aku bersama kembaran Hinata, untung saja dia bukan sekumpulan orang aneh. Lagipula aku juga sedikit mengenalnya," jawab Tenten dengan bangga.

"Aaaakh ! Aku sangat cemas siapa yang akan menjadi pasanganku," teriak Ino frustasi. Sakura mengangguk dan menatap Hinata, "Kau dengan siapa Hinata ?"

"Uh, aku berpasangan dengan Shino," jawab Hinata.

"APAAA ?" teriak Sakura dan Ino.

"K-kau dengan anak aneh itu ?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya. Namun Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Oh Hinata kau malang sekali," kata Tenten sambil menarik pundak Hinata dan memeluknya yang membuat Hinata sedikit malu.

"Oh tidak ini kacau. Hinata saja bisa mendapat Shino. Bagaimana denganku ?" Ino memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan karena frustasi. "Aku harap aku mendapat Shikamaru."

"Eh ?" Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata memandangnya.

"Apa yang kalian lihat ? Kalau dengan Shikamaru aku bisa untuk lebih memahaminya bukan ?" ucap Ino yang membuat Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata menganga.

"Kurasa kita hanya perlu menunggu hingga usai sekolah nanti," kata Sakura.

Istirahat telah usai dan mereka kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Sakura bersama Ino dan Tenten bersama Hinata. Pelajaran berikutnya berlangsung sangat lambat bagi Sakura. Ia memainkan pensilnya sambil melihat jam di dinding.

5 menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Sakura memutuskan untuk menemani Ino untuk _shopping _selepas pulang sekolah karena Tenten dan Hinata juga akan ikut bersama mereka.

Akhirnya tibalah waktu pulang sekolah. Hampir seluruh murid kelas langsung bergegas keluar dipimpin oleh Naruto dengan suara kerasnya menuju papan pengumuman yang berada di tengah hall sekolah. Saat Sakura dan Ino tiba di sana, papan pengumuman penuh dengan kerumunan murid kelas dua, bukan hanya dari kelas Sakura, namun juga dari kelas-kelas lainnya. Sakura dan Ino bergabung dan berdesak-desakan dengan murid lainnya untuk melihat siapa _partner _mereka.

"Oh tidak, benarkah ini ?" teriak Ino yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari Sakura.

"Ada apa ?"

Ino membalikkan badannya dan memandang Sakura tajam. "Ini mimpi kan ? Aku berpasangan dengan Choji. Oh tidak. Tolong aku Sakuraaaa !" kata Ino sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura. "Katakan siapa pasanganmu, Sakura.. Katakan padaku."

"T-tunggu sebentar aku belum melihatnya.." Ino melepaskan genggamannya pada Sakura yang langsung melesat ke baris terdepan di kerumunan pada papan pengumuman itu. Ia mencari namanya di daftar nama kelas 2-A.

"Hmm, coba lihat.. Haruno Sakura.." gumam Sakura sambil menjalankan telunjuknya di deretan nama anak-anak kelas 2-A dan berhenti saat mendapatkan namanya. Matanya terbelalak dan tubuhnya membeku seketika saat melihat siapa nama pasangan untuk _project_ Bahasa Inggrisnya ini.

"Uchiha..Sasuke.."

**To Be Continued **

* * *

**Author's Note : Fic baru Naruto akhirnya jadi. Semoga cerita ini bagus dimata para readers. Mohon review untuk kritik dan sarannya atau harus tidaknya saya melanjutkan fic amatiran ini. Hehehe. Mohon maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan baik ejaan maupun ceritanya sendiri. Terima kasih sudah membaca fic saya ini :)**

**-petitewinsy-**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Partner**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

Chapter sebelumnya :

"_Hmm, coba lihat.. Haruno Sakura.." gumam Sakura sambil menjalankan telunjuknya di deretan nama anak-anak kelas 2-A dan berhenti saat mendapatkan namanya. Matanya terbelalak dan tubuhnya membeku seketika saat melihat siapa nama pasangan untuk project Bahasa Inggrisnya ini._

"_Uchiha Sasuke.."_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Ini buruk. Buruk. Buruk. Dan sangat buruk !_

Ino, Tenten dan Hinata berdiri memandang Sakura yang sejak tadi berjalan kesana kemari di depan mereka sambil menggigit ibu jarinya. Sudah sepuluh menit Sakura melakukan ini sejak dia keluar dari kerumunan anak-anak di papan pengumuman sekolah.

"Hey Sakura.." panggil Ino namun tidak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan. "Sakura," coba Ino sekali lagi namun masih mendapat sambutan dingin yang sama dengan sebelumnya. "SAKURAAAAA !" Ino berteriak dan mengagetkan bukan hanya Sakura tetapi juga Tenten dan Hinata.

"Ino ada apa ? Kenapa berteriak seperti itu ?" tanya Sakura yang sudah kembali normal.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya hal itu padamu dahi lebar ! Sudah sepuluh menit kau berjalan kesana kemari sambil menggigit jari dan selama itu pula kau membuang waktuku yang berharga untuk memilih baju siang ini. Demi Tuhan, aku ada kencan malam ini Sakura! Dan aku tidak ingin membuang waktuku hanya dengan melihatmu seperti orang yang kehilangan akal di sini," gerutu gadis berambut pirang itu yang membuat Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau masih di sini ? Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menungguku," balas Sakura dengan nada kesal. Tenten dan Hinata hanya memandang Ino dan Sakura secara bergantian. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa kedua gadis di depan mereka sangat temperamental. Mereka sering bertengkar karena hal-hal kecil, namun mereka cepat untuk berbaikan kembali.

"Aku masih di sini karena aku khawatir kau benar-benar menjadi gila," raung Ino. "Ada apa denganmu ? Kalau ini masalah pasangan projectmu, aku juga mendapat kesialan dengan orang aneh di kelas kita. Jadi sebaiknya kau lupakan masalahmu itu dulu dan gerakkan kakimu untuk mengantarku belanja!"

"Aku rela menukarkan apapun demi menjadi pasangan Choji," jawab Sakura yang kemudian menghela nafasnya. Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata memandangnya seakan Sakura memiliki dua kepala yang tumbuh di lehernya.

"Sakura, kau masih waras kan ?" tanya Ino kembali sambil memegang dahi lebar Sakura untuk mengecek sahabatnya. Sakura menurunkan tangan Ino dengan paksa. "Tentu saja aku masih waras."

"Kau tahu Choji kan ?" tanya Ino lagi dengan nada tidak percaya. "Dia anak aneh yang suka makan segalanya dan itu sangat menjijikkan. Apa kau tahu itu, ha ?"

"Tapi itu masih lebih baik daripada pasangan projectku !" teriak Sakura dengan nada frustasi. Ia mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya. Baru melihat nama pasangannya saja ia sudah merasa begini stressnya. Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia harus berhadapan langsung dengan 'orang itu'. Hinata mengelus punggung Sakura berusaha menenangkannya.

"Memangnya kau mendapatkan siapa, Sakura ?" tanya Tenten ingin tahu.

"Oh kau tidak akan percaya ini. Aku mendapatkan 'orang itu'," kata Sakura. Ino, Tenten dan Hinata membelalakkan matanya.

"J-jangan bilang kalau..." Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Ino. Seisi sekolah ini sudah tahu siapa 'orang itu'. Ino, Tenten dan Hinata menatap Sakura dengan rasa simpati. "Oh hentikan pandangan kalian itu!"perintah Sakura. Sontak ketiganya langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka, tidak ingin kena semprot Sakura yang sedang naik darah.

"Mungkin kau bisa minta tukar kepada Kurenai-sensei. Coba saja besok Sakura," usul Ino untuk menghibur sahabatnya itu. Sakura langsung memandang Ino seketika. "Kenapa aku tidak berpikir itu dari tadi ?"

"Itulah gunanya teman.." sahut Ino dengan wajah bangga. Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataannya. "Yosh aku akan mencobanya besok. Ayo kita pergi shopping sekarang Ino, Tenten, Hinata !" seru Sakura sambil merangkul ketiga teman baiknya itu.

.

.

Setelah makan malam Sakura kembali ke kamarnya dan mulai mengerjakan tugas untuk besok. Sakura memang terkenal bukan hanya sebagai murid yang cantik dan diidolakan banyak siswa, namun juga sebagai murid yang rajin dan pintar. Namun perhatiannya teralih dengan pikiran tentang alasan apa yang harus dikatakan Sakura kepada Kurenai-sensei mengenai pertukaran partner ini.

Sakura mendesah dan menutup bukunya. _Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidur saja. Semoga besok dapat berjalan lancar._ Sakura berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan memejamkan matanya.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura berangkat ke sekolah lebih awal lima belas menit dari biasanya. Ia menuju lokernya dan langsung meletakkan barang-barangnya sebelum kemudian pergi menuju kelas 2-A. Ini masih terlalu pagi dan belum terlalu banyak murid yang datang.

Sakura menuju kursinya yang berada di deretan ketiga dari depan dan meletakkan tas serta bukunya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Kurenai-sensei untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Akan tetapi, ini masih terlalu pagi dan kemungkinan besar Kurenai-sensei belum ada di ruang guru.

Sakura mengeluarkan buku matematika dan mulai melanjutkan apa yang ia tinggalkan semalam ketika pintu kelas terbuka lagi dan dari situ masuk seorang siswa yang menjadi sumber permasalahannya. Di sana berdiri Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura terbelalak melihat Sasuke yang baru saja masuk. Sakura cepat-cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya berusaha untuk mengacuhkan Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke, anak kedua dari klan terkaya di Konoha. Dia terkenal dingin, pendiam dan tanpa ekspresi. Rumor mengatakan bahwa dirinya pernah mengidap gangguan kejiwaan yang menyebabkan dirinya mendekam di panti rehabilitasi anak selama satu tahun. Orang-orang yang sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil mengatakan bahwa dirinya berubah sejak kejadian naas yang menimpanya. Namun tidak ada yang tahu kejadian seperti apa yang mengubah anak kecil polos dan periang itu menjadi dingin layaknya es.

Sakura melirik saat Sasuke berjalan melewatinya menuju bangku yang terletak di pojok belakang. Tidak banyak anak yang menyukai dirinya. Karena klan Uchiha sangat terkenal, berita mengenai Sasuke mempunyai sedikit kelainan mental tidak luput dari media dan sudah tersebar hampir di seluruh negeri. Banyak orang tua melarang anak mereka untuk berteman dengan Sasuke. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana ia bisa masuk sekolah ini dengan riwayatnya itu. Mungkin Uchiha membayar sejumlah uang yang besar ke sekolah ini.

"Haruno Sakura."

Sakura merasa dirinya tidak dapat bernafas seketika. Apakah itu Sasuke yang memanggilnya ? Tidak mungkin orang lain, karena hanya mereka berdua yang ada di kelas ini sekarang. Sakura membalikkan badan dan mendapatkan dirinya memandang sepasang mata _onyx_ yang amat sangat dingin.

"A-ada yang bisa kubantu ?" Sakura rasanya ingin memukul wajahnya saat itu. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Haruno Sakura bisa terbata-bata di depan orang aneh ini ? Oh dunia mungkin akan kiamat saat ini juga.

"Hn, aku hanya ingin bertanya kapan kita akan mulai mengerjakan _project_ Kurenai-sensei ?"

Sakura menelan ludahnya. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sakura belum menemui Kurenai-sensei untuk meminta pertukaran partner. Jika ada lubang di kelas itu, Sakura dengan senang hati masuk ke dalamnya jika itu berarti menghindari partnernya ini.

_Bagaimana aku memberitahunya kalau aku meminta pertukaran partner ?_

Sakura semakin panik ketika mendengar suara riuh di kejauhan. Murid-murid mulai berdatangan. _Bagaimana jika mereka melihat aku mengobrol dengan Sasuke ? Ukh status sosialku bisa jatuh kalau begini._ Ia mendengar langkah-langkah yang semakin dekat menuju kelas 2-A. Dengan hati-hati Sakura memberanikan diri untuk memandang lelaki yang masih menunggu jawabannya itu.

"Uh, bisa kita bahas itu nanti saja ?"

Seakan mengetahui alasan gadis itu menunda pembicaraan mereka, Sasuke mengangguk dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Pintu kelas terbuka dan murid-murid lainnya mulai masuk. Sasuke mengeluarkan bukunya dan mulai membacanya. Di saat seperti ini ia lebih suka untuk tidak terlihat. Perasaannya selalu tidak tenang jika berada di keramaian di mana tidak ada seorang pun yang ramah kepadanya. _Well, _kecuali satu orang.

"OHAYOOOOOOOOOO-" seru Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya. Sontak semua orang menyapa sambil sedikit mengejeknya. Naruto, bocah paling 'ajaib', jika Sasuke bisa berkata demikian, di sekolah ini. Dia terlalu ramai, terlalu optimis, terlalu bodoh, semuanya serba 'terlalu'. Tapi bocah itulah yang paling menghargainya, setidaknya sebagai manusia.

Beberapa menit setelah itu, Asuma-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas dan mulai mengajar Matematika. Sakura tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa alasan yang harus ia ajukan ke Kurenai-sensei dan Sasuke. Memang benar Sakura tidak menyukai partnernya itu, namun jika harus mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin berpasangan dengannya, bagaimana caranya ?

_Apa 'orang itu' akan marah ? Atau dia akan mengerti ? Tapi alasan apa yang harus aku katakan supaya 'orang itu' mengerti ?_

Sakura sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu waktu istirahat dan menghadap Kurenai-sensei untuk menyelesaikan permasalahannya ini. Sakura memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke terlebih dan mungkin saja Sasuke akan membantunya dalam mencari alasan.

.

.

Sakura masih duduk di kursinya dan menunggu seluruh murid keluar dari kelas. Ia bahkan menyuruh Ino untuk pergi ke kantin lebih dahulu dan akan menyusulnya nanti. Sakura hanya tidak ingin ada yang melihatnya berbicara kepada Sasuke.

Setelah memastikan kelas benar-benar kosong, Sakura bangkit dan menuju bangku Sasuke. Dia tahu bahwa 'orang itu' tidak menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya selain di kelas. Mungkin takut menjadi bahan ejekan lagi seperti saat tahun pertama dulu.

"Ano, bisa kita bicara ?" tanya Sakura dengan hati-hati. Sasuke memandang gadis berambut _soft pink _di depannya dan mengangguk.

"Tentang project bahasa inggris ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Em, bukan. Eh maksudku iya." Sakura memainkan jari-jarinya masih sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan maksudnya.

"Hn, jadi kapan ?"

_Kapan ? Oh maksudnya kapan mengerjakannya ? Uh orang ini sungguh pelit berbicara._

Sakura memantapkan hatinya untuk mengutarakan niatnya. "Jadi begini, aku berpikir untuk meminta pertukaran partner. Tapi ini bukan berarti aku membencimu atau apa. Hanya saja aku rasa kita tidak dapat menjadi rekan yang baik dalam kelompok." Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya dalam satu hirupan nafas.

Ia memandang Sasuke yang diam dan tidak memberikan jawaban. Dalam hati ia menghitung debaran jantungnya. Pada saat hitungan ketiga puluh akhirnya Sasuke membuka mulutnya.

"Mengapa demikian ? Kita bahkan belum mulai mengerjakan," tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Uh maksudku ... em aku ini orangnya ramai dan kau cenderung pendiam. Jadi aku rasa itu tidak akan berhasil di dalam kelompok, karena kau terlalu... uh maksudku kau itu..."

"Berbeda." Sakura membelalak mendapati Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Apakah ini hanya perasaan Sakura atau memang suara Sasuke terdengar sangat rapuh saat berbicara ?

"Aku mengerti. Lebih baik segera memberitahu Kurenai-sensei," lanjut Sasuke, namun nada bicaranya sudah kembali sedingin biasanya.

"Um, kau tidak perlu menghawatirkan itu. Aku yang akan mengurusnya setelah ini. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya.. akan kukabari nanti," kata Sakura cepat-cepat membalikkan badannya untuk meninggalkan kelas. Ia tidak ingin berada lebih lama lagi di dalam ruangan ini.

Sasuke memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis yang sudah berlari meninggalkannya sendiri di kelas. Ia tahu pasti bahwa cepat atau lambat Sakura akan meminta pergantian partner. Lagipula siapa yang mau dekat-dekat dengan dirinya. Bahkan uang miliknya yang berlimpah tidak dapat membelikannya seorang teman. Sasuke kembali membuka buku dan melanjutkan bacaannya yang sempat tertunda.

**TBC**

* * *

**Bagaimana ? Apakah sudah terjawab kenapa Sasuke aneh ? **

**Atau malah fic saya ikutan aneh juga ? Hehe mohon reviewnya ya :)**

**As always arigato gozaimasu for reading this fic :**

**-petitewinsy-**

**Reply to my reviewer :**

**t**obaru :** terima kasih sekali sudah membaca fic ini :) nggak nyangka bisa bikin penasaran. Semoga di chapter ini bisa kejawab apa yang bikin kamu penasaran (sebenarnya apa ya ? Author juga nggak tahu #gubrak)**

**A**iko **K**irisawa : **Wah nggak bisa bayangin kalo Sasuke ada di dunia nyata sama halnya gak bisa bayangin Sasuke hentai *OMG coret yang terakhir* *author pingsan bayanginnya***

**semoga chapter ini nggak bikin penasaran lagi. atau malah nambah penasaran ? hehehe. btw, makasih udah baca ini fic, aiko**.

**S**kaicards **m**ales **l**ogin :** Aduh bayangin kalo Sasuke 'copoh gewlak' itu susah. hbs kebanyakan fic bahkan di animenya dia selalu keren sih *kesamber chidori*. Mungkin kalo lifeless masih masuklah :p hehe udah dijelasin tuh kenapa Sasuke aneh di chapter ini. *berharap memuaskan*. Makasih udah baca fic ini ya :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Partner**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi ?_

Sakura mengetukkan jari pada meja yang ditempatinya. Ia tidak menyangka jika nasibnya akan seburuk ini. Setelah mengatakan maksudnya kepada Sasuke, Sakura langsung pergi menuju ruang guru. Dan ternyata Kurenai-sensei tidak berada di tempat selama satu minggu.

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan ? Menunggu Kurenai-sensei kembali masuk dan mengutarakan maksudku atau ... ah satu minggu itu mungkin sudah terlambat untuk pertukaran partner. Tidak mungkin Sasuke mau menunggu selama itu._

"Hey Sakura! Ayo pulang! Jangan bengong saja di kelas seperti itu," kata Ino.

Sakura yang terbangun dari pikirannya segera menarik tas dan menyusul Ino. Seperti biasa mereka berjalan menuju hall sekolah untuk bertemu Hinata dan Tenten. Dan ternyata di sana sudah tidak terlalu banyak siswa.

"Apa aku terlalu lama termangu di kelas ?" tanya Sakura. Ino memandangnya heran. "Ya, kau menghabiskan hampir 15 menit di dalam kelas bahkan setelah Kakashi-sensei membubarkannya."

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaan." Sakura merasakan bahunya ditepuk dari belakang. Dan benar seperti yang diduga, disana berdiri Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Naruto ! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu !" seru Sakura, sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa lebih lebar lagi.

"Maaf, maaf. Kalian belum pulang?" tanya Naruto.

"Gara-gara nona tukang melamun di sini aku jadi pulang terlambat," ucap Ino sambil menunjuk gadis serba _pink _di sebelahnya.

"Heee, kau melamunkan apa Sakura-chan? Aku ya? Aku kan? Hehehe," tanya Naruto lagi dengan sangat senang. Ino dan Sakura saling berpandangan dan menatap aneh bocah laki-laki pirang di depannya.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Sudahlah Naruto aku mau pulang," ucap Sakura sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Naruto. Namun Naruto seperti tidak memperhatikannya. Tiba-tiba senyum milik anak laki-laki itu semakin lebar.

"SASUKE !" teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan. Ino menoleh ke belakang dan benar Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju arah mereka. Sedangkan Sakura berdiri membeku di tempatnya. "Kau sudah mau pulang ?" lanjut Naruto ketika Sasuke sudah dekat dengan mereka bertiga.

"Hn."

"Oh, kakakmu sudah datang menjemput ?"

"Hn." Sekali lagi Sasuke mengangguk.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan ! Salam untuk Itachi-nii," ujar Naruto sambil menepuk pundak temannya itu. Sasuke mengangguk dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Naruto dengan senyum 'super' riangnya, Ino dengan wajah heran, dan Sakura yang menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Apa-apaan itu? Dasar tidak sopan. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak lihat kalau di sini ada tiga orang yang sedang berdiri? Dan lihat jawaban singkatnya itu? Ukh tidak heran dia tidak punya teman," cibir Ino. Sakura mengiyakan semua perkataan Ino. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke mengacuhkan Sakura juga. Maksudnya bukankah saat ini Sakura masih tercatat sebagai _partner_-nya.

Naruto memandang mereka dengan wajah tidak percaya. "_Well_, aku tahu perasaannya. Sasuke itu bukan tipe yang akan menyapa orang lain. Bahkan dia tidak pernah menyapaku. Tapi Sasuke itu orangnya sangat baik. Jadi jangan hanya melihatnya dari luar saja."

Ino dan Sakura tertegun mendengar perkataan Naruto, orang yang sehari-harinya bersikap bodoh dan onar, bisa-bisanya berucap seperti itu. "Kenapa kau mau berteman dengannya sih, Naruto ?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ah itu simpel. Karena kami sama. Oya, Sakura-chan bukankah kau _partner_ Sasuke di tugas bahasa Inggris?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Sontak Sakura kembali membeku. Ternyata semua orang sudah tahu. Yah, apa boleh buat. Itu semua berkat namanya yang terpampang di papan pengumuman sekolah.

"Ne, aku hanya ingin bilang tolong jangan sakiti Sasuke lebih dalam lagi, termasuk dalam pergantian partner itu. Bukankah ini hanya tugas sekolah? Kau kan tidak harus berteman dengannya, hanya mengenal seperti apa Sasuke itu dan menulisnya dalam narasi."

Perkataan Naruto bagai tamparan keras di pipi Sakura. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa tahu mengenai hal ini? Setahu Sakura ia hanya berbicara berdua dengan Sasuke saat itu, tanpa orang lain. Bahkan Ino saja tidak tahu.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu Naruto?" tanya Ino bingung.

"A-apa Sasuke mengatakan itu kepadamu?" Sakura sudah mengepalkan tangannya siap memukul orang saat itu. Naruto menggeleng dan tetap tersenyum padanya.

"Aku mendengarnya. Aku tidak bermaksud menguping. Waktu itu uangku tertinggal di kelas, jadi aku kembali saat kau berbicara padanya, Sakura-chan. Aku hanya minta tolong itu saja. Sudah ya aku harus pulang sekarang." Naruto menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dan pamit kepada kedua gadis itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini ?" tanya Ino masih bingung dengan keadaan. Sakura meninggalkannya dan berjalan keluar. Ia bahkan melewati Hinata dan Tenten tanpa menoleh. Sakura hanya ingin cepat pulang ke rumah dan mengeluarkan amarahnya.

.

.

"Apa sekolah hari ini menyenangkan, _otouto_ ?" tanya Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi, anak pertama dan pewaris utama klan Uchiha. Di usianya yang masih 19 tahun, ia berhasil mengelola seluruh aset milik Uchiha dengan baik, bahkan lebih sukses daripada para pendahulunya. Hanya satu hal yang tidak dapat dilakukan oleh Itachi saat ini, yaitu mengembalikan adik tersayangnya ceria seperti dulu lagi.

Itachi memandang Sasuke yang tidak menjawab dari sudut matanya. Bocah yang terpaut 5 tahun dari dirinya itu duduk dan asyik membaca buku miliknya. Tapi Itachi tahu bahwa Sasuke akan berpura-pura membaca jika sedang tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sungguh benar bahwa Itachi sangat merindukan adiknya yang dulu, Sasuke yang selalu mengikutinya dan berteriak aniki ini aniki itu kepadanya. Tapi Sasuke tidak mungkin melakukan itu lagi kepadanya sekarang bukan? Dia sudah besar dan bukan anak kecil imut yang selalu mengidolakan kakaknya sendiri.

"Itachi kau dapat salam dari si bodoh itu," kata Sasuke tanpa mengangkat wajahnya. Itachi sudah tahu siapa si bodoh yang dimaksudkan adiknya ini. Tapi ia selalu sedikit kesal jika Sasuke hanya memanggilnya Itachi, seolah mereka bukan saudara dan tidak memiliki ikatan apapun.

_Uh dimana Sasuke-ku yang lucu dan manis itu ? Tolong kembalikan dia Tuhan.._

.

.

BRAK! Sakura melemparkan tas miliknya ke lantai kamar. Hatinya panas, rasanya seperti ingin menyemprot orang dengan amarahnya itu. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa berkata hal seperti itu, seolah menggurui Sakura. Baiklah, Sakura memang tidak menyukai _partner_-nya tapi bukan berarti Naruto harus berkata seperti itu bukan? Sekarang perasaan malu, marah dan rasa bersalah bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah terjadi sesuatu di sekolah?" tanya seseorang di balik pintu kamarnya. Sakura membukakan pintu dan menemui ibunya yang terlihat khawatir.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kaa-san," jawab Sakura. Tidak puas dengan jawaban anaknya, wanita itu memaksa Sakura agar menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Sakura sangat dekat dengan ibunya sehingga wanita itu tahu jika Sakura sedang dalam masalah.

"Jadi begitu.. Dan yang lebih buruk lagi Kurenai-sensei tidak berada di tempat selama seminggu," ucap Sakura yang terduduk di kasurnya.

"Hm, untuk apa kau menemui Kurenai-sensei ?" tanya Ibu Sakura.

"Tentu saja untuk meminta pergantian _partne_r, kaa-san. Sayangnya satu minggu itu terlalu lama. Aku kan sudah cerita kalau 'orang itu' termasuk salah satu orang aneh di sekolah. Jika si mulut besar sudah tahu aku berpasangan dengan 'orang itu', apalagi seisi sekolah. Mungkin aku akan ditertawakan besok."

"Ditertawakan karena ?"

"Ukh, tentu saja karena berpasangan dengan 'orang itu',kaa-san. Kenapa Tuhan memberiku nasib sejelek ini? Lagipula kenapa Dia harus menciptakan orang sepertinya sih?"gerutu Sakura yang semakin frustasi.

"Karena mungkin Tuhan beranggapan tidak ada yang salah padanya," jawab Ibu Sakura dengan tenang.

"Tapi riwayat mengatakan dia itu gila!" raung Sakura.

"Dia tidak gila, sayang. Sasuke hanya trauma berat. _Well, _itu yang dikatakan suster ditempat ibu bekerja. Suster itu yang menangani Sasuke saat itu," kata Ibu Sakura.

"Tapi..."

"Mungkin akan sangat baik jika kau ditertawakan besok," ucap Ibu Sakura tiba-tiba.

"A-apa maksudmu, kaa-san ?" Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan ibunya saat ini. Bukan ingin bermaksud manja, tapi seharusnya seorang ibu itu mendukung anaknya, kan? Sakura pikir dengan menceritakan ini ibunya akan pergi ke sekolah dan meminta pihak sekolah untuk menjauhkan Sakura dari Sasuke, seperti yang dilakukan orang tua murid lainnya.

"Kau jadi tahu bagaimana perasaan anak-anak yang kau sebut aneh itu jika mereka ditertawakan," ucap Ibu Sakura sambil berdiri dari kursi belajar Sakura.

"Bukan aku yang mengatakannya. Tapi seluruh sekolah!" seru Sakura.

"Seluruh sekolah berarti kau juga ada di dalamnya."

"Kaa-san seharusnya membelaku! Seharusnya kaa-san melarangku untuk berpasangan dengan 'orang itu' layaknya orang tua yang lain!"

"Sayangnya okaa-san bukan orang tua yang lain." Ibu Sakura berjalan meninggalkan kamar Sakura. Akan tetapi, sesampainya di pintu kamar ia berhenti dan membalikkan badan memandang Sakura. "Dan Sakura, 'orang itu' punya nama. Dan namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke." Dengan begitu ibu Sakura meninggalkan anaknya yang masih terduduk memandang jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh sosok ibunya itu.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Finiiiiissssshhhh :D**

**Saya berharap bisa update chapter berikutnya lebih cepat lagi :)**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membaca.**

**-petitewinsy-**

**Reply to reviewers:**

**k**ikihanni : **Em, memang aku sengaja bikin karakter Sakura seperti itu. Apa terlihat OOC ? Hehehe tapi mungkin Sakura bisa berubah dan bisa mengubah Sasuke-kun :) Arigatoo for the review and keep reading this fic, ya.. Hehehe :D **

**t**obaru : **terima kasih reviewnya tobaru-san :) Ia yah waktu aku lihat chapter 2-ku lagi aku jadi berpikir kenapa Sakura begitu jahat kepada Sasu-kun :( Jadi merasa serba salah. Semoga chapter 3 ini sedikit memperbaiki deh. *ngeliat chapter 3* *sepertinya Sakura masih tetep jahat* *kabur sebelum kena jotos Sakura***

**S**slove : **Salam kenal juga (em aku manggil apa yah ?) hehehe. Iya aku berusaha agar Naru tetap menjadi sahabat Sasu. Sepertinya hanya Naru yang bisa paham perasaan Sasu. Semoga Sakura bisa menyusul. Hehehe.. Btw, thanks for the review and please enjoy this fic :D**

**L**i-chan **S**asu**S**aku **: Arigatoo Li-chan :D Iya aku terlalu jahat sama Sasu-kun yah ? Hm, mungkin aku belum menjelaskan semua tentang dia. Aku harap bisa segera bikin chapter yang nerangin si Sasu-kun deh :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Oi Naruto, oper ke sini!"

Sakura memperhatikan Kiba yang sedang berteriak ke arah Naruto. Bocah pirang itu hanya berdiam diri tak menghiraukan dengan bola di kakinya. Shikamaru datang dan menyenggolnya dari samping untuk merebut bola dan menendangnya ke Kiba. Jarang sekali Naruto tidak berteriak protes ketika bolanya diambil oleh Shikamaru.

Hari ini kelas Sakura, 2A, ditantang bermain sepak bola sepulang sekolah oleh kelas Hinata dan Tenten, 2D. Guy-sensei selaku guru olahraga bertindak sebagai wasit sesuai permintaan murid kesayangannya, Lee.

Sakura dan Ino merasa tidak dapat melewatkan pertandingan ini. Ino sudah tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi, ia pasti ingin menonton pujaan hatinya yaitu Shikamaru. Walaupun Sakura sedikit merasa terganggu dengan Lee yang selalu berusaha mencari perhatian kepadanya, tapi ia tidak dapat memalingkan wajahnya dari kiper kelas 2D.

Kelas 2D memang terkenal dengan siswa-siswanya yang menjadi idola seluruh sekolah. Sebut saja Neji – kakak kembar Hinata, lalu jabatan baru ketua osis juga dipegang oleh anak kelas 2D yaitu Gara, dan Lee yang walaupun menurut Sakura hanya memiliki wajah _pas-pasan, _ia merupakan atlet lari terbaik sekolah dengan semangat mudanya. Tapi hanya Sai-lah yang selalu mencuri perhatian Sakura sejak pertama kali ia masuk sekolah ini.

"_Tumben _kau diam saja, dahi lebar. Lihat itu. Sai baru saja menangkap bola yang ditendang Shikamaru ke arah gawangnya. Kalau saja dia tidak tampan dan bukan pujaan hatimu, mungkin aku sudah memukul wajah sombongnya itu," ungkap Ino di sebelah Sakura.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, Sai kan memang kiper andalan klub sepakbola sekolah," balas Tenten dengan bangga. "Tapi benar kata Ino, biasanya Sakura sudah berteriak keras mengalahkan Karin si kapten cheerleader."

Ya, biasanya memang Sakura pasti akan bertengkar dengan Karin, memperebutkan siapa yang pantas menjadi pacar Sai. Tapi hari ini si jelek berkacamata itu tidak muncul. Dan sudah lama juga sepertinya ia tidak bertengkar dengan Sakura karena Sai. Mungkin Karin sudah menemukan yang lain, pikir Sakura.

"Hei dahi lebar, kau mendengarkanku, kan?" sikut Ino.

"Iya Ino. Aku mendengarmu. Aku hanya sedang malas saja," jawab Sakura tenang. Ino dan Tenten hanya memandangnya bingung.

_Bukankah ini hanya tugas sekolah, Sakura-chan. Kau kan tidak harus berteman dengannya, hanya mengenal seperti apa Sasuke itu dan menulisnya dalam narasi._

_Mungkin akan sangat baik jika kau ditertawakan besok. Kau jadi tahu bagaimana perasaan anak-anak yang kau sebut aneh itu jika mereka ditertawakan._

Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke. Sejak percakapan dengan ibunya dan Naruto saat itu, Sakura selalu terngiang-ngiang perkataan mereka. Dan sejak saat itulah Sakura memutuskan untuk tetap berpartner dengan Sasuke. Yang kurang hanyalah memberitahu Sasuke bahwa mereka tetap berkelompok.

Tapi bagaimana ia bisa memberitahu Sasuke jika orang yang dibicarakan sudah tidak masuk sekolah selama seminggu?

Itu artinya Sakura sudah kehilangan waktu seminggu dari satu bulan _deadline _yang diberikan oleh Kurenai-sensei. Kakashi-sensei berkata padanya kalau Sasuke sedang sakit. Saat Sakura bertanya kepada Naruto, ia juga menjawab hal yang sama.

_"Aku tidak tahu dia sakit apa, Sakura-chan. Sasuke tidak pernah membalas smsku. Dan kakaknya juga tidak memberikan informasi selain mengatakan kalau Sasuke sakit."_

Sakura menjadi sangat bingung saat ini. Bagaimana jika Sasuke tidak akan masuk lagi besok? Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Teman-temannya sudah mulai mengerjakan tugas membosankan itu. Tapi bagi Sakura yang mengenal Sasuke saja tidak, bagaimana mungkin ia mengerjakannya?

"Mungkin aku harus sms dia dan bertanya kepadanya. Lagipula Naruto sudah memberiku nomor ponselnya."

"Eh, kau bicara apa, Sakura?" tanya Hinata.

"Hm, apa menurut kalian aku harus sms atau menelepon Sasuke? Maksudku, sudah seminggu ini dia tidak ke sekolah. Jika ini terus berlanjut, aku tidak dapat menyelesaikan tugasku tepat pada waktunya," ungkap Sakura.

"Kau yakin akan meneleponnya? Mendengarmu batal meminta pertukaran partner saja sudah cukup membuatku syok saat itu." Ino menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya.

"Lebih baik kau coba sms saja dulu. Menurutku ia bukan tipe yang akan mengangkat nomor asing yang meneleponnya," balas Tenten.

"Dan juga membalas smsnya," desah Sakura. Tapi ia tetap mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna pinknya dan mencari nomor Sasuke. Ketiga teman baiknya melihat setiap gerakan tangan Sakura, penasaran dengan apa yang dituliskan gadis itu.

_Hey Sasuke, maaf mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku tidak jadi meminta pertukaran partner kepada Kurenai-sensei. Kira-kira kapan kau bisa kembali ke sekolah dan mengerjakan project ini? Kuharap kau lekas sembuh._

_Haruno Sakura._

Sakura memandang layar ponselnya berulang kali sebelum mengirimkan pesan itu kepada Sasuke. Ia sedikit ragu untuk mengirimkan pesan tersebut. Apakah Sasuke akan membacanya? Apakah Sasuke akan membalasnya?

Semoga saja.

Jika tidak, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

.

.

"Otouto, kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak suka jika kau terus menerus membolos sekolah." Itachi menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan adik satu-satunya itu. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menolak untuk pergi sekolah. Selalu saja seperti ini jika peringatan hari _itu _tiba.

Bocah berumur empat belas tahun dengan rambut seperti pantat ayam itu hanya duduk memunggungi Itachi dan menopang dagunya di atas meja makan. Ia sedang menunggu Itachi menyiapkan makan siang untuknya.

Walaupun Sasuke sudah banyak berubah dari sewaktu dia kecil dulu, satu hal yang belum berubah darinya dan selalu membuat Itachi repot. Sasuke hanya percaya dan bergantung kepada Itachi. Apalagi sejak hari _itu_, ketergantungannya menjadi lebih tinggi lagi. Padahal Itachi sudah mempekerjakan koki handal dan pelayan-pelayan terbaik untuk melayani adiknya itu. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke tidak mau makan jika bukan Itachi yang menyiapkannya.

"Hey, jika kakakmu berbicara setidaknya kau harus mendengarkan." Itachi menaruh makanan buatannya di depan Sasuke. Ia paling tidak suka jika Sasuke mengabaikan dan tidak mendengarkannya. Memang dua hari yang lalu adalah peringatan meninggalnya kedua orang tua dan saudara-saudara mereka. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke sudah keterlaluan dengan tidak masuk sekolah selama seminggu.

Dan sebagai kakak yang bertanggung jawab, sudah seharusnya Itachi memperingatkannya. Terlebih lagi ia harus berbohong kepada Kakashi dan Naruto bahwa Sasuke sedang sakit. Dan sesungguhnya adalah Itachi Uchiha sangat benci untuk berbohong. Tapi untuk Sasuke ia tidak bisa berkata tidak.

_Uh, apa yang biasanya ibu dan ayah lakukan jika Sasuke menolak pergi ke sekolah ya?_ **(a/n: Memangnya Sasuke pernah ya menolak ke sekolah? Ah, sudahlah.)**

Itachi mengambil nafas panjang dan melihat adiknya yang sedang makan dengan tenang. Bahkan ia tidak bergeming ketika ponsel di sebelahnya berbunyi menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

"Kau tidak membukanya?" tanya Itachi.

"Hn. Aku sedang makan," jawab Sasuke dengan singkat, tapi kemudian menambahkan. "Kau boleh membukanya, nii-san. Paling-paling juga si bodoh itu yang sms. Aku tidak peduli."

Itachi menghela nafas panjang. "Bisakah kau kembali menjadi adikku yang manis itu?" gerutu Itachi sambil berjalan mengambil ponsel Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku kan tetap menjadi adikmu yang manis satu-satunya." Itachi menatapnya heran. Satu alisnya terangkat ke atas karena tidak percaya. Entah Sasuke sedang narsis dan bercanda, ia tidak tahu. Toh Sasuke tetap mengatakannya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

Itachi kembali menggelengkan kepala dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke layar ponsel adiknya itu. Sebelas pesan masuk di layar ponsel itu yang belum dibuka. Itachi menatap satu pesan masuk dari Madara yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan datang ke rumah mereka dalam waktu dekat. Satu pesan lagi dari Obito yang meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menemani peringatan meninggalnya orang tua mereka dan warga se-klan.

Kemudian ada delapan pesan masuk dari Naruto yang menanyakan kabar, kapan Sasuke masuk, dan menceritakan kehebohan yang ia ciptakan hari ini. Sekarang Itachi tahu kenapa Sasuke tidak ingin repot-repot membaca pesan dari si bocah pirang itu.

Tapi ada satu yang menarik perhatian Itachi. Sebuah nomor tidak dikenal yang masuk di kotak pesan teratas milik Sasuke.

"Tidak usah terpana begitu melihat pesan dari Naruto. Pasti dia menceritakan hal-hal bodoh yang dikerjakannya hari ini," ungkap Sasuke.

"Oh, aku tidak percaya ini." Itachi menyunggingkan senyumnya sedikit saat membaca pesan terakhir.

_Hey Sasuke, maaf mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku tidak jadi meminta pertukaran partner kepada Kurenai-sensei. Kira-kira kapan kau bisa kembali ke sekolah dan mengerjakan project ini? Kuharap kau lekas sembuh._

_Haruno Sakura._

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Ckckck, otouto. Siapa gadis bernama Haruno Sakura ini?" balas Itachi sambil memberikan ponsel Sasuke agar adiknya itu bisa membaca pesan terakhir tersebut. Itachi memperhatikan Sasuke yang bahkan tidak mengubah ekspresi datarnya sedikitpun saat membaca.

"Setidaknya untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupmu, tekan tombol _reply_ dan katakan padanya kau akan menemuinya besok di sekolah. Kakak tidak akan mentolerirmu lagi jika kau besok masih membolos sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke." Itachi mengulurkan kedua jarinya dan mendorong pelan dahi Sasuke. Setidaknya ekspresi Sasuke yang memegang dahinya masih sama seperti dulu ketika Itachi selalu melakukan itu.

.

.

* * *

**a/n : sedikit uchiha brothers moment di akhir cerita. maaf jika sedikit OOC.**

**yup, untuk chapter berikutnya benar-benar menceritakan sasuke dan sakura. bagaimana mereka mengerjakan project mereka dengan perbedaan masing-masing?**

**review dulu ya sebelum saya lanjutkan ke cerita berikutnya.**

**terima kasih kepada :**

**guest, dark09, Yuka-chan sis with Yuki-chan, Lucy121, Retno UchiHaruno, SiLLiequeenth, Anka-chan, dan Aiko Kirisawa.**

**terima kasih karena begitu melihat review kalian saya langsung ingin melanjutkan kembali fic ini.**

**sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :D**

**-petitewinsy-**


End file.
